Miss Me?
by RealMe07
Summary: Just as they say I do, Emily and Aaron's wedding is crashed by the person you thought was gone forever. When they are taken hostage, will they find a way out? Or will the team be too late...? This story has some M chapters...be warned :)
1. Foyet's Return

He couldn't believe that he didn't kill him. He could've killed The Reaper when he had the chance, but he didn't, and didn't know why. He just supposed he was too sad or depressed to be angry, or just confused and worried for Jack…but once he saw Haley's body, he knew he should've killed him, just how he killed Haley…but much, much worse. But now wasn't the time to think about the past. It was time to think about his future-his future with Emily Prentiss.

Aaron Hotchner wiped away a tear along with Haley's memory for the day. He heard the chimes play and the great wooden doors open to the church. His family sat in the front row crying. Emily's parents refused to come and support their daughter…they never did like Hotch. He remembered Emily crying for hours in his arms until she finally fell asleep. Eventually, Rossi was asked to walk her down the aisle. Spencer and Penelope came down the aisle first to take their places in the front of the church. Garcia wore a navy blue gown that fitted her in all the right places. A white velvet sash across her hips topped off the whole outfit like a cherry on a sundae. She wore navy heels that Reid said were at least nine inches tall and went on for twenty minutes before the wedding about how she could fall, statistically. She held blue and white daisies whit fishnet around the stems and a velvet bow in the center to match the bridesmaids dresses. JJ and Morgan came down next. JJ had the same outfit as Penelope on, but had a slightly larger bouquet because she was the maid of honor. Jack was the ring bearer and Emily's niece was the flower girl who proudly showed Jack the way to the front of the church. Once the rings were handed off, the two sat together by Aaron's parents.

The bells joined with the chimes and the organ sounded, which blasted music throughout the entire church. Hotch straightened himself up, ready for his bride. He could feel drops of sweat trickle form his forehead. He quickly and discreetly wiped the drops away. He couldn't remember when he had been this nervous before. Then his mind went blank.

Emily walked down with Rossi, smiling from ear to ear. She held a large bouquet of daisies like the other two women in the wedding party. She floated down the aisle in a silk white gown with straps that gave way a pleasing amount of cleavage to Aaron, but an appropriate amount for a service. Her hair formed dark curls and met at her pale shoulders. Her lips were painted a burgundy red and her eyelids a natural smoky shade. Her lashes fluttered wildly and her cheeks were blushing red.

Once she came face to face with him, he realized she was crying. Emily Prentiss was crying. She never cried. This was only the second time he'd ever seen her cry in the past six years he'd known and worked with her. Knowing this, JJ let a small tear fall from her eye and Penelope, who loved weddings, blubbered like a baby. Classic Penelope. Even Morgan choked back tears.

Hotch stared at Emily. He couldn't stop staring at her. When the service had started, he looked at the priest, as did Emily and the rest of the congregation, but didn't hear anything he said. He was so focused on Emily.

Finally it came time to say the 'I dos'.

"Aaron Hotchner-"

"Ahem." Morgan coughed.

"I so sorry-_Agent _Aaron Hotchner," The priest smiled and put emphasis on the word agent. This caused a happy laugh from the congregation. "do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so say 'I do'."

"I do." Hotch took the ring from Morgan and placed it on Emily's finger.

"Agent Emily Prentiss, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so, say 'I do'."

"I do."

Emily took the ring from JJ and placed it on Hotch's finger.

"You are now pronounced husband and-"

Just then the doors burst open, displaying a face Aaron Hotchner never wanted to see again.

"Well, well. Mr. and Mrs. _**Almost **_Aaron Hotchner. I never thought you'd get over Haley so easily, Aaron. I guess I was wrong…that's a first." He chuckled to himself. "I'm so terribly sorry…well not really…to interrupt this heart breaking service, but I must take Emily and Aaron somewhere for a while. But, trust me, it will be nice and warm, not like this cold November weather." He smiled evilly and walked towards the couple. He held a gun to Aaron's head. "You come with me, or your lover here dies." He whispered to Emily, loud enough for almost everyone to hear.

Emily followed him as he violently grasped her arm, probably leaving a bruise. He called for someone, and a group of men appeared. They were armed and stood on the ends of every pew, making sure the congregation stayed put. Right then Morgan and Reid tried to defend Emily against the man, but one of the men by the pews had an excellent shot, and hit Morgan in the left shoulder. He toppled over in pain and held this wound. Reid got down to help him right away. He took off his tuxedo jacket and put pressure on the wound. Penelope and JJ stood helplessly crying from about twelve feet away. He took Emily to the waiting car outside in the parking lot and came back in to take Aaron as well. Two more of his men helped so Aaron wouldn't try to get away.

"Miss me?" He asked Aaron on the way out. He put them in the car and locked it. The car was impossible to get out of. You could only unlock it from the outside or if you had the keys. Realizing this, Emily's hope fell. Aaron shook his head in disbelief and anger.

George Foyet had won again.


	2. You Won

Aaron Hotchner woke up in a dirty room, which he thought may be an attic or basement. He looked around the room and saw a window high above the top of his head, a bed, several mice and rodents, and a mirror that covered one of the walls entirely. There was a long chain connected from the bed to his wrist. He figured it would let him move about fifty or so feet. His head ached and when he put his hand on top he realized there was a bump. He sighed and wondered where Emily was.

"Emily?" He called first. After a while of waiting he got impatient and yelled out for her again. "Emily?!"

"Aaron?" He heard a faint voice yell back.

"Emily, it's Aaron! Where are you?!" He waited for a response, his heart beating fast and thumping against his chest so hard that he could hear it.

"Through the mirror!"

"What?" He asked confused. He looked at the mirror in front of him.

"It's a reversible mirror. I can see you but you can't see me."

Now it all made sense. He looked down and saw his dirty tuxedo. He threw his head back as he held the wilting flower that was once pinned to his pocket. He tugged off his tie. He threw the jacket across the room. He was about to get angrier and throw everything, anything in reach around.

'_No.'_ He told himself. _'Not in front of Emily…'_

"I want to see you." He said.

"My room looks the same as yours." She said.

"Do you have a chain?"

"No…I'm tied down to the bed…I bet I can loosen these knots."

"I don't believe you can, Emily, dear."

Emily froze recognizing Foyet's voice. He walked over to Emily's bed and sat down. He stroked her cheek and pulled a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. Then he ran his hand from her neck down to her ankles, touching every curve.

"This really is a beautiful dress." Foyet sighed. "It's just a shame we'll have to take it off, now, isn't it?"

"What?" Aaron screamed from the other room. Foyet made it so Aaron could hear every word they said.

"Yes, Aaron. The pretty dress will have to go."

Foyet switched the mirror around so they could see each other. Emily was on her bed tied by ropes, as she had said. He dress was torn and her makeup run from either tears or sweat. She was moving her hands and legs as if trying to break the ropes in half, there and then, but just added to the bruising. Aaron watched in horror and Foyet slowly unzipped Emily's dress and lowered the top, showing some cleavage. He smiled as if pleasured. Aaron moved to the mirror and pressed his hands against it. He started swearing at him, but it did no good. Foyet just laughed as if amused by his struggle and anger. He lowered the dress so the top half of her torso was showing, revealing her lace bra.

"Looks like you were planning to impress him tonight, hmm?" he muttered. "Too bad it's going to be left all for me."

He took off her white high heels and carefully placed them at the very corner of the room. Lowering the rest of the dress her took out his pocket knife and opened it, scaring Emily and well as Aaron. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but I don't want to let you go until I've earned your trust and obedience."

Foyet cut the bottom of Emily's beautiful dress apart and tossed it on the floor. All that was left was Emily in her lacy pink lingerie. "I want you to know, this isn't only out of pleasure, but also torture to my friend Aaron." He whispered to Emily. She could feel his warm breath on her ear. He kissed her neck and she winced, feeling disgusted. He walked over to the mirror and pressed his hands to were Aaron's were on the opposite side and grinned. "You won't want to miss this."


	3. Promises, Promises

**WARNING! This chapter will definitely be rated M for sexual purposes! If this will offend or disgust you, I suggest skipping over this chapter or logging out right now. Thank you and I hope my followers enjoy!**

Emily Prentiss wasn't one to cry, Hotch had known that from the beginning. Now he had seen her cry a third time since they had gotten engaged. The first was when her parents refused to come to their wedding, the second just 16 hours earlier at their almost wedding, and now…as Foyet violated her.

"I bet you never thought I'd be the type to do this, Aaron. I know. I've seen your profiling. But I figured why not give another thought to this kind of torture?" He smiled as he unhooked Emily's bra clasp and lowered the straps on both sides, never taking his eyes off Hotch. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Aaron stopped looking and trying to get to Emily, that's what he wanted to do. But at the same time part of him told him to stop being worthless and go help the woman he loved. But he was weak, or at least compared to Foyet. He could have killed him; he had the power, but not the heart. He could have prevented the wedding chaos, but he didn't. And he could save Emily, he just couldn't get out.

So he grimaced as he glanced at the scene in front of him.

He watched a man with a heart made of stone touch Emily in places he hadn't seen and hadn't planned on seeing until that night. The bra was gone now, and he was moving down after touching her breasts for a while. He lowered her panties as Hotch new he eventually would.

"Oh, Aaron," he began. "She really did want to treat you." He touched Emily and she flinched feeling his cold hands. "She even shaved for you. I wonder if she did the same for Ian."

Emily froze at the name Ian. She prayed he wasn't talking about Ian Doyle.

"What?" Hotch said looking at Emily now. Foyet had his 'men' bring Aaron into the room Emily and him were in.

"He doesn't want you to miss a thing." One the men laughed bitterly.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" He looked surprised and amused. "Yes…I did a little research when I broke from jail two months back. Looks like you lovely lady here isn't as pure as she seems…"

"Aaron, don't listen to-" Emily got cut off from her pleading words as more men burst into the room and taped her mouth shut.

"Shh, Emily. It will be all the more enjoyable if you relax. Where was I? Oh, yes, Ian Doyle."

"Doyle? Emily what is he talking about?"

"Oh, so you do know Ian? Wonderful, Aaron, just wonderful. Well a while back Emily wasn't such a good girl…no she didn't fool around in bed with him."

Hotch stared at Emily with tears forming in his eyes…he shook his head. "You did that? He tried to kill you!"

Now he was angry with Emily. The men in the room could hear her mumbles, trying to form words and explain her sin. Foyet agreed to let her explain…only to be 'good to him' and 'treat him good tonight' to which she grimaced at first, but them hesitantly accepted. He removed her duct tape and cut her ropes. He still had armed men at the doors. She immediately flung towards Aaron and hugged him, crying into his white dress shirt.

"Come, let's give them some room…this might be all they get for a while. It only seems…fair." Foyet left the room, but made sure they knew he was watching from the small window in the door which led to an empty gray hallway.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Aaron I didn't know at the time…I…I…" She stuttered few words through her tears and was making no sense.

"Shh…" Aaron soothed. He looked her in the eye. "Let's get you…covered." As she put her undergarments on he ripped the blanket from the twin sized bed. As soon as she was wrapped up he held her in his strong arms. They felt weak, though.

"What was he talking a-"

As if they had barely had five seconds together, Foyet abruptly burst into the room and dragged Emily to her bed, without saying a word or having any facial expression.

"That's for me to spoil." He whispered angrily in Emily's ear through clenched teeth. She shuttered, feeling his breath on her neck.

"Get off me…Emily!" As they dragged Aaron back to his room, Emily let a single tear fall until she felt a prick in her veins.

Foyet had dosed Emily to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Meanwhile At The Emergency Room…**

"Derek Morgan?"

Penelope, JJ, Reid, Will, and Rossi stood up quickly.

"He's in pain…will be for a while…but I gave him some pain killers to do the trick. It's funny, most of my patients feel drowsy or have illusions when they're on this, but he insists on knowing about 'Emily and Hotch'…friends of yours?"

"**Kidnapped** friends of ours." Reid corrected.

"Can we see him?" Garcia begged, still teary-eyed from the chaotic wedding.

"Try not to startle him too much."

The whole team had started for Morgan's room, except JJ who had sat back on the bench. Will stayed with her.

"The team's gotten a bit smaller, huh?"

JJ glared at him evilly for him trying to lighten the mood. Nothing could cheer her now. She figured they were probably dead by now.

"I'm sorry…it's gunna be all right. I promise, baby." Will put his firm hand on her arm which was dangling from her knee. She just continued to stare ahead at the wall.

"People promise a lot of things."


	4. It's Been A While

Derek sat up in his hospital bed wearing nothing but a hospital gown and boxer shorts. The team came in to see how he was doing.

"Hey, I thought I told you guys to go home and get some rest…solve the case? **Not **to check on me like I'm five."

"But Penelope missed her chocolate thunder." Garcia put on a sexy pouting face which usually made everyone laugh, but not today.

"It was a really strong bullet, Derek." Reid said. "If he had had a better shot, the bullet could have torn through all the major arteries and many other important parts to your shoulder-such as- "

"Reid, stop blabbing about pointless shit! We need to find Emily and Hotch so if you shut up and think it might be helpful." Morgan had a stern face on, the rest of the team looked dull or zoned out.

"Where's JJ?" Morgan asked after a moment of silence.

"She's flipped over all this." Will said. "She was so excited about the wedding and now she can only cry…God I hope we find 'em alive fast enough so I can actually see her smile again. And it's only been 16 hours…"

"The second I get out of this hospital my ass is going to kill that son of a bitch…" Morgan mumbled as he began to swear.

Reid's phone went off. "It's Rossi." He looked up at team and gulped, causing his Adam's apple to bob in his throat. "Doyle's gone…again."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emily awoke, stiff and tired. She felt something next to her. She jumped out of the bed as soon as she realized what-or whom.

Doyle.

He was back. Aaron's worst nightmare had come true just 34 hours ago. The man who hurt his first love was now hurting his second. But now this. Ian Doyle had been Emily's worst nightmare for as long as she could remember. And he was back.

He smiled as his eyes skimmed over her exposed body. She quickly grabbed the blanket to cover herself.

"I haven't seen you like this for a long while, love." Emily shuddered as he called her 'love' for the first time in eight years. "Actually, I haven't seen you at all for a while."

As he spoke gently to her she backed further away from him, and then hit the wall.

She was trapped.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The remaining people from the team that were not hospitalized or kidnapped joined in the BAU meeting room. Rossi had been dubbed as leader in the place of Hotch for this one case.

"I think Rossi should be the leader in this one." Garcia stated. "He is the…wisest."

"Thank for the nice way of my age, Penelope." Rossi joked with a chuckle.

"I agree." JJ confirmed. "I mean he's the only one who has ever been the lead at the BAU besides Morgan and Hotch who obviously can't take this offer."

"Hey, what about me?" Reid complained with a hurt expression and hands up in the air. "I'm the genius! Don't forget my IQ of 187 and 3 PHDs!"

"We know, Reid." Garcia groaned.

"You aren't the genius with 3 PHDs and a high IQ, Reid," Reid opened his mouth as if to interrupt, but Rossi held out a finger, telling him to wait. "You're the genius who should shut up before we kick him off this case."

"Can I at least say one thing?" Reid begged.

The team nodded.

"I actually am the genius with 3 PHDs and a high IQ…plus I have an eidetic memory."

The whole team looked at him with their jaws dropped. Did he really just do that?

"Okay smartass, then tell me where the four people we're looking for are?" Rossi asked back.

"That I don't have…but I do have-"

"SHUT UP!" The rest yelled.

Reid kept his mouth shut. He would brag later.

"Okay, so we know how Doyle escaped and what exit he took, but then the tracks go cold…" JJ repeated the obvious to her colleagues.

"I hope I can be of some assistance…after all, I know I was at capturing Doyle last time."

Ashley Seaver stood with her body leaning against the doorway casually. They all looked at her joyfully but in awe. Reid smiled. He had always liked Ashley.

"Sit." Rossi invited her in.

Ashley took her seat at the table next to Reid, Rossi at the head where Hotch would normally be seated, Garcia to his right and her laptop with Morgan on Skype so he could be part of the meeting beside her, and JJ at the front presenting as usual. She frowned at the two missing places. Their family wasn't complete.

"So we know Doyle's gone and we all witnessed Foyet capturing them…we know he has a lot of men and maybe even more than we saw."

"If there's so many people surrounding them…how are we supposed to get them out safely?" Seaver stared at Rossi desperately.

"I don't know yet…" Rossi said.

"Does anyone have a plan yet?" She asked almost tearing up.

"Not even the genius does…" JJ answered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A horrifying scream came from the room opposite to Aaron's. He shot up from his bed he was lying on.

"EMILY?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He banged against the mirror and then the door with his clenched fists. "FOYET! OPEN UP! AT LEAST LET ME SEE HER!"

"Very well Aaron…but I'd like to watch your reaction." Foyet said over the speakers in Aaron's room.

In a split second, Foyet was only feet away from a tied Aaron and the mirror removed, revealing an uncovered Emily and Doyle. Before either any of them knew it, Emily was being raped. She couldn't do anything…he was armed and so were the men outside both doors. She knew Aaron was watching. So did Doyle.

Aaron closed his eyes as moisture left his eyes and drifted past his cheek. Sweat from attempting to release himself was the effect of him being drenched in sweat.

"I know what you're watching Aaron…jealous it's me a second time?" Doyle said as he roughly thrusted at Emily's backside, causing her to scream out of pain and displeasure. "Been a while for you, love?"

Now it was Emily's turn to close her eyes, hoping that in the morning she would wake up from this nightmare.

**A/N: First I want to acknowledge my thankfulness towards all my wonderful followers! I think this is liked, but I haven't received any reviews, so please R&R to let me know your thoughts! **

**BTW: In this fanfiction, Doyle had attempted to kill Emily before and all that jazz, but the fact of their relationship had not been either released or figured out by the BAU.**


	5. Aaron's Turn

**This chapter is dedicated to the 26 lives that were taken too soon by Adam Lanza. God bless those parents, friends, families, and all who knew and loved them. **

**Special thanks to those who have stuck with me through my writer's block. I'd especially like to thank my followers and those who reviewed: Guest, Guest, CSIflea, and LOVESxPAGET.**

**Have a Merry Christmas!**

He had just gotten the news that Emily had fallen in love with Doyle. And it hurt. But what hurt more is that he got it from him-not her.

"Now-" he said, taking another thrust at Emily, "you know the truth about her."

Hotch looked over at Emily, who was crying recklessly. Just when he was about to smack talk Doyle back, he pulled out from Emily. As he dried himself he gently caressed Emily's folds. She shivered at his touch. Doyle had dressed quickly and sent some men in to dress Emily. Emily was being herself and tried to convince the armed men she could do it…she begged, pleaded, but it didn't work.

She didn't know why she was so frantic. Why couldn't she act like the BAU agent she was? She had used to be a spy! Why couldn't she concentrate? Had she even planned an escape?

It had been scary enough to wake up with your past laying next to you, but having the man you loved on the other side watching as she was abused, not knowing his condition…she couldn't take it.

Everyone was scaring her. Everything was scaring her.

But what truly scared her the most, was Emily Prentiss.

**Hotch's room…**

"Well Aaron, I think you've seen Emily suffer enough…" Foyet then pulled out a knife and stepped closer to Aaron. "You're turn."

**Somewhere in the same building…**

The men had brought Aaron down to a larger room with Foyet following close behind. They strapped Hotch down to a chair and taped his mouth shut.

"Bring her in!" Foyet yelled as he set up a tripod and camera in front of Hotch. He made sure it focused on the empty chair next to Hotch as well.

Hotch froze as he saw Doyle come down the long, dark hallway with Emily in his arms. He was caressing her and kissing her neck. But Hotch noticed the single tear running down her cheek and the repentance on her face. She felt him against her backside, harder and harder by the second. Did he really enjoy this? Emily realized just how psychotic he really was then, even more than before.

"I'm sorry, Aaron!" She said just before they sat her down on the chair beside him and went over the same procedure as they had before with Hotch. They strapped her arms and even her legs.

"Emily, you've been tortured enough...it's Aaron turn to play now." Doyle said, wiping away her silent tears which were becoming heavier and heavier with every word he said.

"Scream loud," Foyet said as he flipped the camera on and focused it on Hotch, then moved to Emily, and focused on Hotch's face again.

Then he pulled out a razor, shaving cream, a bottle of water, a lighter, some ropes, and bullets from the loose cabinet and placed the items on a small wooden table that looked as if it would tumble over anytime soon. In their hands Doyle held his smallest gun with a good amount of power…he had a big selection. Foyet held his knife, still stained from Aaron's blood from years ago.

Doyle lowered Emily's panties and sighed in contentment. "If you're a good girl and promise to stay quiet, I can take this off." Doyle motioned to the tape on Emily's mouth. She nodded quickly. He slowly tore the tape off, burning her tender skin. She bit her lip, not wanting to upset him even more.

He grabbed the shaving cream from the table and opened the cylinder's cap with a 'pop'. She knew what he was about to do and she couldn't help but shudder as he placed the cold substance around her most private area. He made sure not to miss a spot, and Emily knew that.

"Please, Ian, no." He simply chuckled and found pleasure in her suffering pleas of mercy.

He grabbed the razor and wet it with the water from the water bottle. He took a few steps toward her, causing Emily to move her base with hope of avoiding the blade.

"Don't jerk, Love. It will only make it worse." He knelt in front of her and touched his thumb to her lower lips and pulled them to her left, starting with the right. "I'll try not to cut you, Lau-Emily."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Morgan's Apartment…**

"Just a little farther…There." Garcia helped Morgan sit down on his leather couch.

"Thanks, Babygirl…" Morgan looked at her weird. "You know I'm good, right?"

"Oh, I know a lot of stuff about you, handsome." Garcia winked and put on her charm. Morgan let out a little chuckle.

"I know you do, but you can go now. I'm fine."

"Ohhhhh noooo!" Garcia said with over-exaggerated pronunciation as she took her seat next to Morgan on the couch. "With that surgery after he shot you and you're aching all over…I know you are, Derek, you just won't show it! And he took my sweetie…oh Em must be so scared right now…and Hotch is back with the evil man who killed his wife…the team's a mess-"

"Penelope, calm down!" Morgan hugged her. "You can stay here, we'll Skype and work the case with our team from here, okay?' Garcia nodded.

"Em's a fighter…she'll be okay right?" Garcia looked at him with moist frightened eyes.

Morgan didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded, wishing what the blonde sitting next to him was right.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They had no lead. Nothing. Zip. Zero. All the team knew was that Foyet had abducted their two friends during what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives and Doyle was probably out there with them. Her biggest fear had come to life.

JJ sat in her king size bed and pulled up the sheets. Will walked in and put his arms around her as he also got comfortable in their bed. He put his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent. For a while, they just sat there in silence.

JJ sighed. "Will?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do you think they'll make it?" JJ started to choke up. "I mean…" She paused to swallow her tears. "We don't have anything on them like where they are or what they're doing to them…I just want to see their faces one more time."

JJ dug her face into his chest. He held her as she sobbed into his arms and figured he would eventually have to change out of the tear-stained pajamas. He kissed the top of her head after a while of thinking of what to say or what to do.

"Emily's a tough woman, JJ, you know that." JJ nodded her head still on his comforting chest. "And Hotch didn't give up with Foyet the first time, I doubt he will now."

"So you think they'll live?"

"I can't tell for sure…they're terrible men, possibly the worst criminals we faced yet…but, hey, we caught them once, we'll catch them again."

"Really?"

"Really."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Stop, Ian, stop it!" Emily begged him to stop as he ran the slick blade around her vagina, removing every piece of her dark pubic hair he could find. She moved a little, trying to escape the blade. Blood oozed from the fresh nick.

"If I liked the taste of blood it would be good to clean up, dear."

Doyle smiled for a while, because throughout this whole process, Aaron had been screaming through the tape on his mouth and pulling at the straps that held him from saving Emily.

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron…" Foyet scolded. He turned to Doyle. "I think Emily has been a good girl…or at least for now." He glared at Emily and put even more tape on her mouth than last time. "It's Aaron's turn."

Now it was Emily's turn to grunt and yell and cry. She pulled and yanked at the straps so hard, she was positive she would get bruises, burns, or break her wrists. The two men noticed this and knew they would have to do something.

Foyet turned to Hotch. "Should we see what your lovely fiancé has to say now?" he grinned evilly at Hotch and then turned to Emily, putting on a serious face that could scare the life out of someone. But it didn't work on Emily. "Mind what you say or Aaron and my torture devices will have some…fun."

Emily swallowed the curses she was about to say and opened her mouth to release something she new he wouldn't like to hear. "Don't touch him!" She shouted with all the energy she had left, which honestly, wasn't much.

"Emily, dear, I told you to be careful with your words. Now you'll make Aaron pay…" Foyet took his sharpened knife and quickly washed it, removing the previous blood. Then he slowly walked over to Aaron and pressed it to just above his wrist…and pushed down. Foyet smiled at the sight of Aaron's blood leaving his body. The deep red substance traveled down his hand and dripped from the chair, making a small pool of blood just below his chair. He winced in pain, but refused to let a single tear leave his eyes, filling with water.

"I meant…" Emily started, trying to find pleasing words. "Don't hurt him; hurt me instead."

All three men in the small room stared wide-eyed at Emily. She glanced and saw Hotch shaking his head viciously, trying to get the message across.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Foyet asked, interest lacing his question.

"Why should he suffer? I'm the one you want!" She said, putting on her bravest face, which was hard considering she was bare naked and chained to a chair so she couldn't even attempt to cover herself.

"_I'm _the one that wants you, Emily. Aaron just acts as a decoy so I can get you to do what I desire."

Doyle said. The voice of pure evil filled the air.

"And you do the same for me, dear. Let's think of it as…teamwork." Foyet said with yet another devilish grin.

"I would _**never **_do _**anything **_for you, you sick son of a bitch!" Emily yelled, her anger rising and adrenaline kicking in. Foyet walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red mark.

"I've had enough of this little bastard always getting her way! I'm not going to let you bitch off anymore with no punishment!" He was just inches away from Emily's face. She could feel his quick breaths and feel his hot anger towards her. "Aaron will hate you for this!"

He gripped his knife tightly in anger and threw it at the ground in rage. He grabbed the lighter and put it in his back pocket. He called for some mean and they unstrapped Hotch, but kept the tape on.

As they were dragging him out of the room, Emily knew she had made a big mistake.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I know I suck for that… =*( I had a bad case of writer's block :P Then I had my birthday last week…so ya. But here is what I'm giving ya'll for Christmas! I'm working on the next chapter…wish me luck and no writer's block!**


	6. Remembering

_Previously…_

_"Aaron will hate you for this!"_

_He gripped his knife tightly in anger and threw it at the ground in rage. He grabbed the lighter and put it in his back pocket. He called for some men and they unstrapped Hotch, but kept the tape on._

_As they were dragging him out of the room, Emily knew she had made a big mistake._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Though Emily held on to the thread of hope she had left and pleaded for the merciless men to keep Hotch unharmed, she knew it wouldn't work. As he was being dragged out by several men in black, Emily tried to fight through the chains that bound her, but Doyle just held her arms fast as she kicked and screamed for Aaron.

Aaron was dragged into a medium sized room which he was again strapped down to a chair, now a wooden one from what he could tell. He could hear the beeping of a camera close to his face, but couldn't be sure because of the rough black fabric covering his eyes.

But he knew that somehow Emily was watching.

Emily tensed and clenched her teeth down on her pink and now bruised lip, causing it to leak a small amount of blood as Doyle wrapped his strong arms around her torso from behind, trying to get her to stay still and watch the horrific video of Aaron being tortured, knowing all his suffering was because of her.

Emily watched as Foyet put on a baggy suit, covering most of his body, and pulled on boots to hide his feet. He slid a mask onto his face with a Two thick gloves were glided onto his hands to protect them from this indeed dangerous and dirty scenario he was about to accomplish.

And Aaron was the main character.

The colorless, sweetly scented liquid was gingerly and slowly poured on Aaron's right arm, causing the pain to last longer and increase. Emily watched the sores form and cringed at the sight. Aaron wanted to scream so badly, but knew that's just what he wanted…so he held on until the chloroform landed atop his already formed sores, causing the worst pain he had ever felt. When he couldn't hold on any longer he let out an ear piercing scream which flooded the halls.

"That's just what I needed, Aaron…" Foyet smiled through the mask. "I needed you to scream loud for your friends at the BAU. Now we have Emily being violated and you being tortured…they will love this little video. One of many."

Before Emily could react, Doyle put a mask over her face; as she inhaled the drug, her body collapsed into his.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**At The BAU…**

Garcia practically ran into the bullpen (or at least as fast as she could while wearing a pencil skirt and ten inch high heels), carrying a newly delivered package. It was thin and already opened. Without a word, she put it in the TV and pressed play. The fresh tears that were falling once again added to her tear-stained face with her mascara and eyeliner smeared.

The team couldn't look at it. Even Morgan shed a tear.

'"_C'mon Emily, we've done this before…why fight back now?"_

"_They'll…find you, Ian…Ah!" Emily screamed through the pain he was causing her._

"_Scream, Emily, they can't hear." Doyle said from behind her.'_

The team was forced to watch Hotch being burned and cut by Foyet and Emily being shaved, not by choice but to save them. They had to know what was happening to them.

'"_This isn't the last video, BAU friends, and don't count on seeing these two for a while...we're not done yet."'_

And the video went blurry.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emily woke up and found herself chained to a wooden table. She was drowsy and everything looked fuzzy because of the drug she inhaled. As much as she wanted to fight back, she couldn't find the strength, so she didn't. Doyle won. Again.

Emily looked around the room. There was nobody there. It was so quiet she could hear her own breathing; it had finally steadied. The room was dark, but she was able to see more clearly as her pupils dilated.

Her eyes widened in shock.

It was a small, about the size of Hotch's office, and two wooden chairs sat patiently in the right corner of the room, waiting for somebody to sit on them. The only lighting was a dim goose-necked, modern lamp which focused on her with its bright intimidating stare. Turning to her left, there were four wooden cupboards lining the stained white walls.

And the last thing in that room was her.

And she gave up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As men surrounded him, bandaging his new wound, Hotch felt his head become dizzy. It was like the worst migraine he had ever had, but ten times worse. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a migraine like this. Oh right…While planning their wedding. He remembered how much stress they were both in and the bachelor and bachelorette parties the team set up for them. They invited Hotch's brother, Sean…and a couple male strippers for Emily which Hotch wasn't too thrilled about. He sighed and thought back to that day at the BAU…

_***Flashback* BAU Bachelorette and Bachelor Parties…**_

'_Okay…Now!" Reid said. Garcia obediently removed her bright purple gloved hands from Emily's eyes as JJ flipped on the lights to the bullpen. Hotch opened his on his own since he refused to let Sean cover his own._

"_Surprise!" They all shouted._

_JJ walked over and closed Emily's gaping mouth. Touching her back and leading her to the seat labeled 'Bride', Garcia nodded and 'discreetly' winked toward JJ, which Emily, being a profiler, noticed right away. Sean motioned for Hotch to sit next to her in the seat labeled 'Groom'. _

"_Chef Rossi had cooked his best for you to taste test for the wedding…" Rossi said referring to himself in third person while struggling to carry 2 bowls and a couple trays by himself over to where the rest of the team was standing. _

"_And now's when the party gets started!" Morgan yelled as he walked into the bullpen holding 4 packs of beer while flinging his shirt to a flirting Garcia, showing off his 6 pack of abs. Followed by him were two male strippers for Emily, also carrying a pack of beer each. As the strippers flirted with Emily and gave JJ a lap dance, Hotch was quickly reloading his gun. _

"_Whoa, man, put down the gun! They're not going to rape her or anything, just teasing!" Hotch sighed and agreed to put the gun away. When Reid reentered, accompanied by two blonde haired women in skimpy clothing, Morgan let out a "Hoot!" and instantly jogged over to "Have some fun." as he put it._

"_Okay, Enough with the strippers!" Rossi said as he waved his hands around wildly to stop the commotion and put the spotlight on him for a few seconds. "Focus more on the red wine and beer we brought!" _

"_Drinking game!" Sean howled and grabbed some beers and passed them around. _

_Everyone gathered around-even the strippers-some in chairs, some standing, most gathering in a circle on the floor. _

"_Okay, I never had sex in public." Hotch said, with his hand protectively around Emily's waist. _

_Morgan, Sean, Emily, and all the strippers took a drink. Hotch raised his eyebrows and stared in awe at his wife-to-be. _

"_What? Like you've never experienced in college!" She shrugged. _

_Everyone laughed but Reid, who pouted from his corner of the room. _

"_I never experienced in college." He admitted with crossed arms and a drink to wash over the embarrassment and disappointment. _

"_I can help you with that, Big Boy. It's never too late to try." One of the female strippers ran her hand up and down Reid's leg seductively. _

"_No, but you may leave whenever you feel it's appropriate…like now." Rossi and Hotch eagerly assisted all four strippers out of the BAU with a shared smirk and pat on the back._

"_I've never had a close brush with death." Sean announced, smirking at his stupid statement._

_Then everyone took a sip. _

"_Smartass thing to say in a room filled with FBI agents, Sean." Hotch shot his younger brother a quick smile. _

"_I've never hit on someone other than my date." JJ said, anxiously watching her colleagues to see their next move._

_This time Sean and Rossi took a sip. _

"_I've been known for my experiences with women…as you can see 'women' is plural." Rossi added with a wink and a second sip._

"_I've never been caught singing in the shower." Morgan stated with a hint of redness to his cheeks. _

_Reid, Garcia, and Emily all took a quick sip, hoping no one would notice._

"_You sing?" Emily asked._

"_Only to my Mom." Reid said with obvious embarrassment._

"_Awww! What a sweet boy!" Garcia said, pinching his cheeks like a grandmother._

"_That's it, Pretty Boy!" Morgan encouraged. _

_The game continued for hours…that's all Hotch remembered. Well, besides waking up with a massive headache and the feeling that a bull was ramming into his gut every second._

**Present…**

He let out a sigh and allowed himself to fall into the spell of hopelessness and grief.

**A/N: Yay! I FINALLY updated! Yes, open to hate me for not updating so long (and on a cliffhanger, I know! :P) but my computer broke down on me and we had to get a replacement. Sorry! So here was an extra-long chapter to make it up to you! I would like to again thank my supportive followers who stuck with me through my suckiness…means a lot folks! **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and vote for your favorite BAU couple on my profile! Thanks!**


	7. Head Start

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter, my lovelies! Here's some much requested 'Aaron-whump'. I'm so in love with all you who have reviewed, voted on my poll, and am still reading this fic! Reviews=love=inspiration=more chapters! Don't forget to review or request!**

**WARNING: If you haven't seen 'Lauren' or '100', you should be aware of major spoilers!**

With dreary eyes, still drooping from the exhaustion of the previous day, Hotch skimmed the room before him. It appeared he was in a bathroom…? To the right of the brown-stained rusty sink was a bathtub with running water. Hotch could tell the water was dangerous enough to burn human flesh because the small mirror above the sink fogged up easily.

It was getting rather hot in the room, Hotch observed, as he pulled at the knotted rope around his wrists. With a few yanks and a couple twists-he was free. Free! He let out a louder than presumed laugh, only to realize his feet were cuffed, and a silver shock collar tightly hugged his pale neck.

He heard the lock on the door click for access and the knob turn. He was prepared to see Foyet's twisted face peek in to find him sweating and discouraged, but instead found Doyle walk in with obvious anger.

Without saying a word, Doyle uncuffed Hotch's feet, only to receive a rough kick in the crotch. Taking advantage of his newfound freedom, Hotch took a quick kick to Doyle's shin and face as he fell to the ground. Climbing atop, he punched him with all the energy he had left. No terrorist lets his enemy or captive man win so easily-and Doyle was just that. He quickly sprung to his feet and placed a round-house kick directly on Hotch's chest. Now he was the one landing on the cold, dirty floor. Doyle crouched near his face and looked him in the eye.

"You just earned Emily some more time with me and my devices, you bastard." He breathed. He quickly shocked Aaron with the shock collar around his neck. He turned off the faucet which had now filled the tub so high that Aaron's shirt has begun to soak through. He quickly chained Hotch's feet and hands back up. "I'll just have to drag you there."

The strength of this man was unimaginable. He brought the chained man to the edge of the tub and smirked as he saw Hotch clutch his painful chest, probably containing several broken ribs. "Take a deep breath. You'll need it."

And he went under.

"Twenty…twenty-one…twenty-two…twenty-three…twenty-four..." Hotch's body was struggling for air, and Doyle, wanting to keep him alive so he could torture him and keep Emily's focus, allowed his body of that pleasure. He was soaking wet, his hair covering his face, and the sting form the boiling waters went from his head to about half way down his neck.

"I told you to take a deep breath." Doyle stared at him with cold eyes that led straight to his even colder soul. "Will you listen now?"

Hotch quickly obeyed and took a deep breath, knowing what was to come.

And he took another plunge into the boiling water.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"How close are we to finding them, yet?!" Morgan walked in angrily, slamming the new evidentiary video on the table of the bullpen.

"Well we know when and how he took them." JJ said as she once again pulled up Emily's, Hotch's, Foyet's, and Doyle's pictures on the screen. She calmly paced back and forth beside the windows of the BAU, hoping at any moment her best friend and dear boss would find their way home.

But, would they? JJ bit her lip and pushed away the terrible thoughts that flood her mind and brought the oh too familiar tears to her eyes that refused to fall.

"It's just a matter of what else he does to them, and where to find them…in time."

There was a pregnant pause between every single agent in the room. Even through a computer, they could see that Garcia had teary eyes, Morgan balled up his fists, Rossi's strong eyes now had fear down to their core, and Reid slouched in his seat-because even the genius felt useless.

"Where did Doyle attack Emily?" JJ asked, with an air of hopefulness.

"1518 Adams Street, Boston, Massachusetts, 02296…why?" Morgan said, losing his patience.

"Garcia." JJ nodded for the colorful technical analyst to put the address and the map on the screen before them all. Then turning to Morgan, JJ replied, "Foyet and Doyle did this as a sense of revenge, because both Emily and Hotch had such personal experiences with both men and feel as if they need to regain the confidence and power they had before we got to them." All profiler heads turned to the marked map on the screen. "Garcia, where did Hotch get attacked by Foyet?"

"His apartment…?"

"No, I mean their old address where Haley was killed."

"Hold on a sec…" Garcia quickly typed on her computer, looking for answers. "On the screen."

"Anything half way between both addresses?"

After some more quick typing Garcia sighed and stated, "Zip. All I know is Philly is in between Massachusetts and Virginia…or at least how we're looking at it."

"Alright that's a good start…any small towns or communities in Philadelphia?" Reid asked.

"East Falls describes both. It's a neighborhood in the Northwest section of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania…it seems pretty clean, though…good schools and lots of business."

"If we're right, where would he keep them?" Morgan asked,

"He's right, JJ, we saw the video…it's obviously not a random dump they broke into like vandals and thought it'd be a good place to torture and kill people. They designed it and built it specifically for Emily and Aaron. They planned this and thought it out…they were stalking them." Rossi added.

"Then we'll study their every move and I won't give up until I get my best friend and boss standing right in front of me in flesh and are safe and healthy. And neither will you. And I sure as hell hope they don't give up either." JJ stated.

But what if they did give up? JJ wished she could kill the little voice in the back of her head, saying it wouldn't be alright, and that they were probably already dead and that she would never see them alive ever again.

"Then let's search for anything Foyet or Doyle could have to do with Pennsylvania." Rossi agreed.

"I got it…Garcia will contact my crime fighting friends when I find some dirt on those-"

"Babygirl, don't use that language." Morgan soothed the blonde haired computer whiz.

"You got to…" She pouted the lower lip for Morgan to chuckle at. "Garcia out," And with the click of a key, Garcia was replaced by the FBI logo.

**A/N: I could have written more to this chapter, but that would make it extremely long, and then this chapter would have taken an even longer time to post…believe it or not. I hope you enjoyed, and I don't think you need to worry about this fic being almost done; this is only chapter 7 and who says the BAU is **_**always **_**right? *hint hint* ;)**


	8. Peter Donegell

**A/N: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! You guys do so much for me…thanks for that. **** So in return, I am writing a one-shot, one for each winner, for the 50****th**** reviewer and also the 50****th**** follower of this fic. I will notify the winners by a PM and just to let you know-**_**you **_**pick the scenario and pairing and everything down to the last little detail of this one-shot! You may only win once, so if you already won one of them, the previous person will receive the one-shot. **

**Now, without further ado, chapter 8 of 'Miss Me?' :D**

"Oh my God…" Emily gasped as Doyle chained Aaron to the chair opposite to her. From his face to mid neck, burn marks appeared and chunks of tender pink flesh lay atop his usually creamy milk skin. "Ian, what the hell did you do?"

"I thought you gave up, love?" Doyle smirked at the woman who betrayed him once.

"I thought so, too…" Her scratchy voice slowly trailed off.

"We'll be back in the morning." And with that Doyle left the two prisoners hostage in a medium sized, dirty, and cold room. Two armed men, as usual, were placed outside the door to keep watch in case they had the energy or strength to try anything. But they didn't have the strength or hope. At least not anymore.

Did they really give up? Had they surrendered? Emily questioned herself and stared sorrowfully at her lover's limp and abused body and wondered if she was wrong. How could she give up on him?

She was giving up on the man who had pleased her so many cold winter nights. The man who hid her from the monster who had just walked out of that room. The man who showed her that she mattered and was loved…the man who showed her _how _to love.

She loved him.

Through the tears of disappointment in his eyes, Aaron looked up at his second love's face. At least their captors had the decency and respect to dress her in her undergarments. She was literally shivering; it was freezing in there, after all.

He couldn't give up on her. He gave up on Haley, but no, not Emily. Foyet wouldn't win again…he couldn't! He knew Morgan would release his anger on the two. JJ would believe in them…she knew they would fight for each other. Garcia wouldn't do anything but do all the 'digging' possible and cry for hours on end. Rossi was one of his closest and oldest friends who knew everything about him and was a legend in this field. Reid was a genius…literally…and loved the two like sister and brother, and would do anything for them.

They were a family.

And families don't give up on each other.

So he wouldn't give up on her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The gathered members of the BAU jumped in hopefulness as the faint ring of the computer danced throughout the bullpen. Penelope's face soon popped up on the screen.

"I got something on Foyet." The colorful tech analyst exclaimed. "So, I search East Falls, Pennsylvania and I decide to put 'abandoned' after it because maybe if I'm lucky, which I am, there might be something that helps, right? Well check this: 'An abandoned public gym right next to Kelly Drive is finally being redeveloped after sitting empty for about 50 years. Thanks to a collaborative effort of the City of Philadelphia and an anonymous founder of the gym and idea itself, in a few months our town will have another destination where they can work off their energy.'"

The team looked around at each other, their knit brows and wrinkled foreheads stood out as they wondered what in the world Garcia had up her sleeve now.

"Watcha thinking, Babygirl?" Morgan asked, hands on hips.

"What if Foyet's hiding something? A body, piece of information about his life, anything?"

"Why do we just assume they mean Foyet? The article reads 'an anonymous founder of the gym and idea itself', not George Foyet." Ashley concluded.

"Exactly, my observant little pretty, so I dug a little more and found several articles in papers and magazines on this little project of theirs and discovered, it doesn't exist."

"Why would they put fake advertisement out?" Reid wondered aloud.

"Well, a man by the name Peter Donegell got arrested two months ago for allowing it to go in the paper-he's the editor and publisher plus a reporter himself, quite the over achiever if you ask me. He claims a man sent him several articles and confirmed them in person…blah blah blah…hey, I can send you the court sentencing, lawyer's name, the whole shebang to your iPads if you want?"

"Go ahead, Garcia." Rossi agreed.

"And…sent!" Garcia exclaimed. "If you need any more assistance from your fairy godmother behind the screen, let me know. Garcia out!"

After reading thoroughly reading through the many pages of information they had just received, the team came to a conclusion and told the profile to everyone helping on the case. On the giant white board, Reid wrote: Abandoned Gym} Articles} Peter Donegell. Off of the words 'Abandoned Gym' he wrote the address, after 'articles' he clipped the papers and links to various websites about them, and after 'Peter Donegell' he wrote Peter's profile and a picture of him was placed right beside his name.

"From what I can get my hands on, Donegell's 99.9% guilty." Rossi stated as he casually threw the stack of paperwork on their new suspect on the table, echoing a loud 'plop'.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to have the balls to pull any of this off." Morgan considered.

"I think we need to call our 'fairy godmother from behind the screen'." Rossi smirked as he resaid the analyst's words from the latter. He rang her up on the screen and said, "Garcia, send us the address to which prison Peter Donegell is in right now."

"Already done, my wise owl-like profiler. And anything else?" A like-usual bubbly Garcia replied as her painted lips curved upwards.

"How about relations Donegell may have had to Foyet? Any meeting or store where they could have bumped into each other?" JJ slightly frowned as the still typing woman shook her head 'no'.

"Check credit cards and phone bills." Ashley commanded.

"Just look up all recent activities in the past six months. We knew they had been stalked for a while, six months would have been enough."

"It might take a while to ring up, honey, but I'll lovingly hit you back when I'm done. Tootles." And Garcia clicked the 'X' with her bejeweled ring on her index finger, her nails painted neon pink.

"Owl-like?" Rossi questioned, finally realizing the confusing words she said. The team let out a chuckle, which quickly faded as Reid let out another idea.

"Doyle couldn't stalk Prentiss and Hotch because he was in jail and had just broken out the day of their wedding and Foyet was most likely building the torture chamber for the two at the time, which he probably had someone else help him with…"

"A fourth unsub." Rossi declared.

"Yes," Reid confirmed. "I think Donegell was stalking them. He is a reporter after all; it would be like another job to him, he might have even gotten paid."

"If the profile fits…" Ashley trailed off in thought about Reid's thesis.

"And it does." Morgan agreed, clenching his fists in anger and preparation for the next move on this case.

"I think it's time we pay Donegell a little visit." JJ said as the team nodded in agreement, already imagining what awaited them in East Falls.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was in the early hours of the morning; Hotch could tell because it was getting lighter outside. He hadn't slept that night at all. Not a wink. Emily had curled up beside him for warmth and assurance of safety. She had fallen asleep about four hours after their captors had left them for the night.

It had been four days now…was the team any closer to finding them? That's ninety-six hours of time and torture. That time should have been time to find them, time to save them. But they were still trapped in the cold, dark, reality of death.

His thoughts were quickly pushed aside as a spirited rat scrimmaged over to the abiding couple. He quickly shooed the dirty animal away with the back of his hand, receiving a high pitched squeal in effect. A small puddle of cold, dripping rain was brought to his attention next; he conferred it must be raining outside. It must've been below ten degrees in that room from the way the Emily was shivering, even in her sleep. He just then realized that he was cold. He quickly rubbed his hands together and created friction, then touched his arms for a bit of warmth.

Both agents jumped, causing Emily to awaken from her slumber, when the large metal door's handle rattled from the opposite side and Doyle and Foyet walked in.

"Let's move." Was his greeting.

Move? Move where? And why?

Move…but they were willing to do anything to see the grass, feel the sun's warm rays on their skin, breathe crisp cool air from wherever they were in that moment.

But they feared the fact of _where _they were moving.

Could it be to their death? Did they have more torture and pain in the road ahead?

All they could do was wait and see. And that's what was torture.

**A/N: I understand that this might not be the most exciting chapter, but I had several requests for some emotions and I figured I had to let you inside the brains of Aaron Hotchner. I also needed to let you know how our favorite group of profilers are doing on this case….at least they're getting closer. Chapter 9 spoilers: Team visits Donegell in prison, team goes to find Hotchniss. **

**Review and Follow for a chance to win a one-shot! **


End file.
